


Prom Night

by Storm (Stormyskies97)



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyskies97/pseuds/Storm
Summary: Steve Rogers fluff





	Prom Night

You had resigned yourself to staying in and reading your book. You had just settled down on the couch when an annoying knock pounded on your door. You sighed and opened it. 

“You’re not even ready!” Your best friend Bucky yelled out as he stood on your porch, tux and all. You could see Steve standing behind him looking at the ground. 

You sighed and motioned for them to come in. ”I told you I wasn’t going. I’m so sorry he dragged you here Steve.” You apologized to Steve who only gave you a small sheepish smile. 

“Get ready. You’re going. We have to go pick up Vivian still.” Bucky said ushering you up the stairs. You rolled your eyes. 

“Why her? You know I can’t stand her.” You complained. 

“Because she’s the only one who answered the phone. And, because she also didn’t have a date.” You stopped walking and spun around just outside your door. 

“Date? Who am I supposed to be going with? Steve? You dragged poor Steve along for both of us to be miserable so you can go play around with Vivian!?” You asked incredulously. He only laughed and pushed you into your room. 

You stood there fuming for a small amount of time before finally getting ready. You stood just inside your door trying to gain the courage to walk downstairs. 

“Steve, it’s gonna be fine. You guys will probably sit on the sidelines all night.” You heard Bucky say, trying to reassure his friend. You had only ever met Steve a handful of times. You took a deep breath and walked out. It grew quiet, you refused to look at them till you had reached the bottom of the stairs. 

“Can we go now? I don’t wanna be in this stupid dress longer than I have too.” You said grabbing your clutch purse. 

“Uh yeah.” Bucky said after struggling for words. 

You sat in the back with Steve glancing out the window while Bucky and Vivian conversed in the front. Once at the dance you had resigned yourself to a corner of the room and watched everyone else have fun. Steve eventually sat next to you. 

“I am truly sorry he dragged you to this.” You attempted to make some conversation with him. 

“It’s ok. I tried to get him to leave you at home.” You laughed. You both had been forced to come to prom. 

“Well at least I’m not the only he forced to come to prom. He can’t ever do anything by himself.” Steve laughed. It was the first time you had heard him laugh, it was a sound you would love to hear again. “What do you say we get outta here? Head back to my place and watch a movie. I’m sure I’ve got some of my brother’s old clothes that’ll fit you.” You offered. 

“How are we gonna leave? Bucky drove us here.” You held up Bucky’s car keys with a mischievous smile. 

The two of you waisted no time in running to the car and driving back towards your house. Once inside you had stripped off the dress as fast as you could and wiped the make up off your face. You had found some clothes for Steve and brought them down for him. 

“I hope they fit.” You said as you held the shirt and lounge pants out to him. He took them with a smile and headed to the bathroom to change. 

You waited in the living room trying to find a movie to watch. 

“Well, they fit.” Steve said startling you. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to frighten you.” He said gently placing a hand in your shoulder. You patted his hand and stood up, turning to face him. You were taken back by how good he looked in normal clothes. 

“Umm.. it’s ok. I just wasn’t expecting it. I wasn’t sure what kind of movie you liked.” You stuttered over your words. He reached past you, gently brushing against your arm. 

“How bout this?” He asked holding the movie out to you. You didn’t even look at it before putting it in. You were about to hit play when Steve stopped you. “This may be too much to ask. But, can we dance, at least once even if we both suck at it.” 

You laughed and pulled him to his feet. You slow danced to a beat all of your own. You enjoyed his warmth and unsureness of his own movements. The night was filled with laughter and happiness. You spent the night talking, and laughing. Getting to know one another that you never even watched the movie.


End file.
